


Статистика и личный опыт

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Это история о притяжении противоположностей, в которой Маркус опирается по жизни на эмоции и личный опыт, а Коннор - на статистику и вероятности.Маркус - начинающий художник, студент последнего года обучения по специальности "история искусств", и ему нужен сосед по комнате. Коннор - первокурсник-экономист, и, чтобы свести концы с концами, он ищет жильё подешевле.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Statistics and Experiences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141377) by [hidama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidama/pseuds/hidama). 



Коннор опять посмотрел на экран телефона и поднял взгляд обратно на старую церковь. GPS у него не барахлил и присланный ему адрес точно принадлежал этому зданию. Вздохнув, он начал набирать сообщение.

/ Привет, это Коннор. Думаю, я неправильно записал адрес. Можешь отправить его ещё раз?  
/ Если ты стоишь перед старой каменной церковью, ты на месте. Я встречу тебя у боковой двери.  
/ ОК.

Коннор сунул телефон в карман и снова оседлал велосипед, спускаясь вниз по гравийной дороге. Приблизившись к церкви, он увидел, как из красной двери сбоку здания вышел человек. Тот приветственно поднял руку и Коннор коротко махнул в ответ.

Рассмотрев красивого парня с тёплой улыбкой поближе, Коннор растерялся. Он ждал совершенно иного от студента-художника, чего-то более богемного и неряшливого, однако он был одет в простые, но модные вещи, составляющие чересчур приятный ансамбль. И парень точно был на последнем курсе - черты его лица указывали на то, что ему определённо за двадцать. Несмотря на бритую голову, его яркие глаза и лицо сердцевидной формы придавали ему некое неуловимое ребяческое очарование. А ладно сидящая повседневная одежда подчёркивала атлетическое телосложение. 

Коннор подавил в себе волнение и постарался выглядеть как можно невозмутимее - ну, насколько это возможно, восседая на подержанном велосипеде. Он должен произвести хорошее впечатление; у этого места самая низкая квартплата в окрестностях кампуса.  
\- Привет, я Коннор. Рад познакомиться с тобой лично.

Маркус тепло рассмеялся и пожал протянутую руку, а Коннор едва не скривился от того, насколько формально это, должно быть, прозвучало.  
\- Я Маркус. Взаимно. Можешь пока оставить велик здесь, пойдём в квартиру.

Коннор прислонил исцарапанный велосипед к зданию и прошёл за парнем в старую церковь. Пока они поднимались наверх, Маркус завёл рассказ под аккомпанемент скрипа и стонов старых деревянных ступеней.  
\- Эта церковь была одной из самых древних в округе. Но её приход старел, а с появлением университета здесь селилось всё меньше людей. Универ скупил всю землю вокруг и собирался выкупить и это здание. Но Карл Манфред... Может, слышал о нём? Он довольно популярный художник. Ну, в любом случае, он знал, что университет станет сбивать цену, так что заплатил церкви неплохую сумму, и в итоге универские пролетели, причём по-крупному. Он фактически не дал им потратить пару миллионов долларов на новый стадион.

Маркус открыл тяжёлую деревянную дверь - с некоторым усилием, как отметил Коннор - и они вошли на чердак. Вот только вместо низкого потолка, паутины и пыльной темноты вокруг был свет. Естественный свет из окон, цветной свет из витражей, свет, отражённый от окрашенных в нежные тона стен - это захватывало дух.

\- Я понимаю, зачем художнику здесь жить; столько всякого света, - отметил он, оглянувшись вокруг.  
\- Именно, благодарю. - Маркус вновь улыбнулся и широким жестом обвёл свою комнату. - Ну наконец кто-то понял.  
\- О, я не художник, - возразил Коннор. - Но я знаю достаточно о том, как важны перспектива и свет.

Маркус с удивлением заглянул ему в глаза и Коннор, кажется, покраснел под этим изучающим взглядом.  
\- Я думал, ты учишься на экономиста?  
\- Да, - немного резко подтвердил Коннор. И, уже мягче, продолжил, - я не могу создавать произведения искусства, да и не понимаю их особо, если честно, но некоторые элементы я могу понять, в том числе свет.

Маркус продолжал его изучать и Коннор отошёл в сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть квартиру и перестать ощущать на себе чужой взгляд.  
\- Здесь… намного просторнее, чем я думал, - удивлённо пробормотал Коннор. Отвечая на объявление о совместном проживании в квартире-студии, он представлял себе нечто тесное, но никак не эту длинную комнату, тянущуюся вдоль всей церковной крыши. Она была разбита на три части: рабочее место художника, что-то вроде гостиной и открытое спальное место. 

Маркус снова встал перед ним.  
\- Можешь выбрать любую секцию, в середине или в конце. Правда, там ванная, так что тебе придётся мириться с моими походами в душ.

“Не смей думать об этом очаровательном парне под душем”, - обругал самого себя Коннор. Он прошёлся по квартире, тщательно раздумывая над вариантами. Коннор мог бы обосноваться посередине, но тогда его соседу придётся ходить туда-сюда, чтобы попасть в свою мастерскую. А ещё он мог бы отгородить или занавесить часть комнаты в конце, чтобы никто не заходил к нему по пути в единственную уборную. Места тогда останется значительно меньше, но оно ему особо и не нужно.  
\- Мне не нужно столько места. Я бы предпочёл занять секцию в конце, если ты позволишь.  
\- Отлично, - отозвался Маркус. - Да, и если ты привезёшь телик или диван, мы можем пристроить их в середине, если хочешь.

Коннор лишь отмахнулся.  
\- О, нет, не беспокойся. Будем только я, мой велосипед и моя кровать.  
Маркус казался одновременно удивлённым и обрадованным.  
\- Ага, ладно. Тогда к твоему приезду я просто передвину свою кровать и уберу вещи.  
Коннор посмотрел на окрашенный потолок, а затем нагнулся над чужой кроватью, заглядывая в маленькое восьмиугольное окошко, сквозь которое виднелся заросший травою пустырь. Он указал туда:  
\- Так это всё принадлежит университету?

Маркус тоже подошёл к окну.  
\- Ага. И всё это совершенно бесполезно, пока он не выкупит церковь.  
Поразмыслив над подтекстом, Коннор так и не понял, зачем было приобретать здание и сдавать его. Ведь университет наверняка теперь предложит за землю потрясающую цену?  
\- Почему он её не продал? Ну, то есть, человек, купивший это место. Уверен, что университет заплатил бы ему вдвое больше, чем он потратил.

Маркус рассмеялся - Коннор уже полюбил этот тёплый и мягкий смех - и с широкой улыбкой направился к подушкам, раскиданным по полу в середине комнаты, на ходу продолжая свой рассказ. Заинтригованный Коннор двинулся следом.  
\- В общем, Карл пожертвовал универу много денег. Очень много. На отделение искусств. И сначала всё было хорошо, но потом финансирование им резко урезали и объявили о планах на строительство стадиона.  
\- А, так это была месть.  
\- Он послал универ так далеко, как только смог. - Ухмыльнулся Маркус, опускаясь на пол.  
Сняв с плеча сумку, Коннор сел на соседнюю подушку.  
\- Так вот отчего вокруг пустырь. Университет, наверное, скупал дома в округе несколько лет. Но почему... Карл, да? Почему Карл сдаёт церковь? Ну, просто, здесь мило, но внизу же по-прежнему церковь?

Маркус кивнул.  
\- Да, там по-прежнему церковь. Просто, понимаешь, универ хотел с ним судиться, обвиняя в покупке из мести и твердя что-то там о ремонте и брошенных зданиях. Так что он сдал её ровно одному человеку, - он указал на себя, - и может говорить, что это арендованная недвижимость, отрицая все юридические заморочки, которыми университет пытается отбить у него церковь.

Коннор тихо рассмеялся и поднял взгляд на парня напротив.  
\- Знаешь, с экономической точки зрения, это похоже на триллер. Я имею в виду, вероятность подобной покупки из мести очень мала, а потом можно попросту запутаться, размышляя о том, как это повлияет на решения университета и на город вокруг в грядущие годы.  
Маркус подпёр голову рукой и в упор взглянул на Коннора.  
\- Так ты об этом любишь размышлять? Обо всяких экономических возможностях, статистике и теориях?

Ощутив, как его щёки и шея потеплели, Коннор с трудом поборол желание съёжиться. Обычно его не замечали и уж тем более не заглядывали ему в глаза. А когда Маркус усмехнулся и отвёл взгляд, Коннор мысленно проклял выдающую его смятение белокожесть.  
\- Ничего, можешь не отвечать.  
Справившись со своей застенчивостью, Коннор возразил:  
\- Ой! Нет, я просто, я… Такой человек. Я имею в виду, человек статистики? Человек книг. Не совсем человек людей? - Вот блин, он начал молоть чушь.  
Маркус встал и протянул руку Коннору.  
\- Ну, а я “человек людей”.

Коннор принял предложенную руку, распекая себя за то, что восхитился лёгкостью, с которой художник помог ему подняться с пола. Коннор был не таким уж и невесомым, но этот парень просто поднял его наверх, даже не задержав дыхание. Как глупо - на тренировках в полицейской академии люди постоянно поднимали с пола других, но это никогда его так не волновало.  
\- Так, ладно, человек людей. Тебя устроит, если сосед им не будет? В смысле, будет мной?

Вот он, тот самый момент. Либо угол под крышей старой церкви, либо снова полубродяжническое существование на диванах у друзей и с ночёвками в библиотеках. Коннор очень надеялся, что не провалил всё на свете.

Похлопав Коннора по плечу, Маркус провёл его к двери.  
\- Абсолютно. Мне пригодятся новые перспективы в жизни, даже статистические.  
Если бы не регулярные тренировки, Коннор бы сию минуту свалился в обморок от эмоционального облегчения. Ему есть, где жить. И он может себе это позволить. Боже, насколько это упростит ему жизнь.  
\- Замечательно! Эм, когда твоему соседу - мне - въезжать?  
\- Дай мне пару часов на перестановку. Чёрт, если хочешь, можешь въехать завтра днём.

 _Завтра днём._ Последняя ночь с неловкими смсками в поисках друзей, согласных его приютить. Наконец-то.  
\- Ладно. - Коннор изо всех сил старался говорить нормально. - Днём мне подходит, так что завтра… Мы с тобой встречаемся?  
Он немедленно пожалел о подобной формулировке, но все объяснения - равно как и способность дышать - улетучились, когда Маркус ухмыльнулся и нарочито медленно окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.  
\- Именно.

Боже, - подумал Коннор, - просто прыгни с этой лестницы и избавь себя от медленной смерти из-за бескрайнего смущения.  
\- Эм, хех, ага. Тогда завтра увидимся, - Коннор коротко махнул рукой, распахнул старую деревянную дверь и пронёсся по лестнице так быстро, как только мог. Вылетая из боковой двери, он думал только о переполняющей его нервной энергии и о том, лучшим или худшим в его жизни будет следующий семестр.


	2. Глава 2

\- В общем, я вот зачем тебя позвал, - произнёс Маркус, указав пальцем на потолочные балки. - Я хочу провести там трубу-другую, чтобы повесить занавески и разделить комнату на три секции.

Стоявший рядом с ним парень с деланым возгласом прижал руку к сердцу.  
\- Маркус, ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы я _потрогал твою трубу_?  
Маркус изо всех сил старался не расхохотаться.  
\- Да, Саймон. _Потрогал пару труб_. Знаю, ты об этом мечтал.

\- Ну кто я такой, чтобы отказать мужчине в лучшей ночи в его жизни? - И тут Саймон стал серьёзным. - У тебя лестница есть? Я хочу измерить длину балок и понять, какой зазор мне нужно оставить между балками и трубой: она явно не должна идти в точности как балки, иначе угол будет довольно острым и если вы захотите задёрнуть занавески, вам придётся как-то скреплять ткань. А если я проведу их так, чтобы ближе к верху был зазор пошире, наклон будет не так выражен и да и свет там будет лучше пробиваться.

Маркус похлопал блондина по плечу.  
\- Именно поэтому я позвал _тебя_. - Он передал тому набросок длинной крыши с нанесёнными на него размерами.  
Саймон взглянул на него и посмотрел обратно на балки.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что я собираюсь всё перемерить, да?  
Маркус вздохнул.  
\- Я догадывался. Просто хотел помочь. Лестница вон там, у стены, за холстами. 

Саймон отправился за лестницей.  
\- Художник никогда не доверяет чужим измерениям. Особенно когда речь идёт о скульптурах из металла. В этом виде искусства два раза отмерь, один раз отрежь.  
\- Я видел тебя за работой, и это скорее “семь раз отмерь, психани, отмерь ещё два раза, а потом возможно, отрежь, если звёзды благоприятствуют”.  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. Слушай, я же не могу просто закрасить свои ошибки.

Маркус прикинулся обиженным.  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь. Я вношу девиации, придающие уникальность.  
\- Ага, ага, девиации. Конечно. - Смилостивился Саймон, устанавливая лестницу. - Ну и что это за сосед, ради которого ты всё это затеял?  
\- Экономист, первокурсник. Приятный малый. Немного робкий, но, думаю, это всё из-за новизны и нервной энергии. Думаю, со временем он полностью откроется и с ним будет легко общаться.

Забравшийся на самый верх лестницы Саймон бросил на него взгляд.  
\- Ты собрался взять его под крылышко, да? “Он полностью откроется”. Маркус, скажи мне, что ты не будешь брать его под крыло.  
\- Что? - Опешил Маркус. - Естественно, нет.

Саймон заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Я тебя знаю. Ты наладчик. Ты находишь кого-то, кто кажется нерешительным, измученным или эмоционально травмированным и пытаешься заполнить окружающий мир розочками, радугами, единорожками и кексиками и даришь при этом частичку своего сердца.  
\- Дни, когда я налаживал жизни людей, чтобы они впоследствии спокойно свалили, прошли. - Горько ответил тот.

\- Хорошо, - постановил Саймон, вытаскивая рулетку. - Потому что последняя твоя страдалица жила у тебя два месяца, ты был готов влюбиться, а потом она пропела “вот так-так, спасибо, чувак” и усвистала прямиком к своему мудаку-бывшему.  
Маркус потёр переносицу.  
\- Это было больше года назад и не нужно мне об этом напоминать.

Вытащив из-за уха карандаш, Саймон вычеркнул одну из написанных Маркусом цифр.  
\- Нужно, ещё как нужно. Я знаю, что сломленных людей к тебе толпами притягивает и ты хочешь всех их облагодетельствовать, так что поскольку сам ты себя защищать не собираешься, это должен делать кто-то другой.

\- Клянусь тебе, всё не так, я не собираюсь ему помогать и в этом смысле он мне абсолютно не нравится. - Он вздохнул, вспомнив, как выглядел задумавшийся Коннор. Красивым. Жизнерадостным. Застенчивым. Вдумчивым. Даже милым. Ладно, ну, может, Коннор ему немного и понравился, но Саймону пока об этом знать необязательно. - Слушай, он приедет сегодня после обеда. Тебе он понравится. Клянусь.

Саймон вычеркнул очередную цифру.  
\- Справедливо. Я задам ему парочку вопросов с паяльной лампой в руках.  
\- Саймон, - простонал Маркус и потёр виски, предчувствуя зарождающуюся головную боль.


	3. Глава 3

Блондинка развернулась на сидении, впиваясь в Коннора взглядом.  
\- Итак, он симпатичный?  
\- Тебе бы приглянулся, если ты об этом, - отмахнулся он.  
Та разинула рот и в тот же момент Коннор осознал, что она увидела его насквозь.  
\- Он. Тебе. Нравится. Он тебе нравится! Однозначно нравится! Ты же вообще никогда не влюблялся! О, боже, он наверняка потрясающе красив!  
\- Нет, нет, Хлоя, всё не так, я…

Хлоя пискнула от радости.  
\- Боже мой, ты будешь сожительствовать с горячим старшекурсником!  
Она повернулась к водителю, и, возложив руки тому на плечи, драматично вздохнула.  
\- Наш малыш вырос и покидает гнездо.  
\- Не преувеличивай. Он просто переезжает в квартиру. - отозвался Камски. - Ты по-прежнему будешь видеть его трижды в неделю на эконометрике и публичной политике.  
Она наигранно вздохнула.  
\- Я говорила не о переезде. Я имела в виду, что он совсем вырос: влюбляется, заводит парней и интрижки и уходит в отрыв.  
Коннор подался вперёд на сидении.  
\- Я бы хотел официально заявить, что не обзавожусь парнем, не завожу никаких интрижек и не ухожу ни в какой отрыв.  
\- Верно, - признала Хлоя. - Ты очень серьёзен насчёт отношений.  
Камски поймал взгляд Коннора в зеркале заднего вида.  
\- Но я что-то не слышал отрицания влюблённости.  
Коннор слегка покраснел и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
\- Ну, я уверен, это быстро пройдёт. У него обнаружатся какие-нибудь странности и всё мигом улетучится.  
\- Как скажешь, - ухмыльнулся Камски. - Напомни-ка мне, почему ты селишься на чердаке заброшенной церкви посреди пустого участка с абсолютно незнакомым человеком?  
\- С такой формулировкой это звучит крайне подозрительно, - вздохнул Коннор. - Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас немногое могу себе позволить. А квартплата… Поразительно низкая. Настолько, что я, может, смогу накопить денег на…  
\- Настоящую кровать? - Предложил Камски.  
\- Еду в кафешках, как все нормальные люди? - Вмешалась Хлоя.  
\- Ага, вот это всё.  
\- Интересно, какая у твоего соседа кровать? - Хлоя прижала руки к сердцу. - Так и вижу: твой отстойный матрас сдувается посреди ночи и он говорит, что на его огромной кровати полно места, но вы случайно оказываетесь рядом и ты просыпаешься прижатым к матрасу…  
\- Почему это меня прижимают к матрасу?! - Перебил Коннор.  
\- Эй! Это моя фантазия! Но ладно, вы случайно оказываетесь рядом и ты прижимаешь его к матрасу, и… О боже, твой будущий парень - сварщик?  
Коннор наклонился вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть церковь, и увидел перед ней парня, который сваривал куски металла.  
\- Не знаю. Не думаю, что это Маркус.

Они заехали на стоянку, и вместо того, чтобы помочь Конному с вещами, Хлоя рванула к сварщику.  
Коннор полез в багажник за коробкой с книгами и услышал, как выключилась паяльная лампа и Хлоя представилась:  
\- Привет, я Хлоя. Там позади Камски. Если ты обидишь Коннора, мы тебя прибьём. Вообще-то Коннор и сам по идее может тебя пристукнуть, если ты его обидишь, но он слишком добрый, так что придётся нам.  
Водрузив на вершину стопки очередную коробку с книгами, Коннор двинулся к церкви. Он подошёл к блондину.  
\- Извини, она решила, что ты мой сосед. Я Коннор, буду жить наверху. - Он склонил голову набок. - Рад знакомству?..  
\- Саймон, - отозвался парень, откладывая инструмент. - Друг Маркуса. Помогаю вам, ребята, подлатать комнату.  
Подлатать комнату? Коннор не помнил ничего насчёт ремонта.  
\- Маркус здесь? Я думал, что могу въехать сегодня днём, но, наверное, раз ты занят ремонтом…

О том, что Маркус поблизости, Коннор узнал по ухмылке Хлои и по её пальцу, указывающему ему за спину. А затем она, особо не скрываясь, беззвучно произнесла: “он в моём вкусе”. От дальнейшего позора его спас Камски, сунувший ей в руки набитый одеждой пакет.  
\- Не-а, можешь вселяться, - вмешался Маркус, улыбаясь Хлое. - Это твои друзья?  
Коннор перехватил коробки поудобнее. Чёрт, ну и тяжеленные же книги.  
\- Да, это Хлоя, а вон там Камски. Они помогают мне с переездом.  
\- А ещё они приехали, чтобы пригрозить тебе смертью и предупредить, что если ты обидишь его, тебя убьют с особой жестокостью, - добавил Саймон.  
Маркус рассмеялся.  
\- Окей, угроза смерти принята к сведению. Ну а теперь: дверь открыта, а твоя сторона расчищена, так что можешь брать вещи и въезжать.  
\- Спасибо, - Коннор улыбнулся и развернулся к красной боковой двери. - Пойдём, Хлоя. Ты сможешь прочесть очередную лекцию попозже.

Он успел преодолеть примерно половину пути наверх с тяжёлыми коробками, когда она вновь заговорила.  
\- Коннор, Коннор, Коннор. Ты скрыл от нас. Что ты отхватил не одного горячего выпускника, а целых двух!  
Коннор сосредоточился на конечном пункте назначения и взмолился, чтобы её голос не услышали внизу. Через мгновение он тихо ответил:  
\- Я никого не отхватывал. Никакого сожительства. Я просто переезжаю, а его друг просто оказался симпатичным. Я тут ни при чём.  
-Угу, угу, - ответила Хлоя, явно не веря ни в какое совпадение.

Дверь наверху была приоткрыта, так что он свободно зашёл. Зе его спиной тихо присвистнул Камски, отходя от входа, чтобы лучше всё рассмотреть.  
Коннор отметил, что Маркус передвинул зону отдыха, соединив её со своей мастерской, середину сделал собственной комнатой, а для него оставил добрую треть пространства в конце. От следующей реплики Хлои он едва не выронил книги и закатил глаза.  
\- Кровать, - громко прошептала она. - Огромная. Она сбывается! Это случится, Коннор! Моя фантазия! - Она бросила вещи на пол у начала его секции. - Ты обязан написать мне, когда всё произойдёт.  
Подойдя к скошенному углу, Коннор со стоном опустил там коробки.  
\- Слушай, ничего не произойдёт. Разве что лишь в твоём извращённом воображении.  
\- Что там насчёт её извращённого воображения?  
Это был голос его соседа.

Коннор закрыл глаза и на мгновение попросил небеса ниспослать ему сил, и чтобы какое-нибудь божество легонько прокляло Хлою временным молчанием.


	4. Глава 4

О, боже. Эта улыбка. При их первой встрече он особо не улыбался. Но только что, перед тем, как развернуться и увести друзей наверх, Коннор открыто и добродушно улыбнулся. Эта улыбка ранила. Лёгкие будто стиснула невидимая рука. В этот миг Маркус осознал, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы этот парень улыбался так каждый день. Был не робким и застенчивым, а беззаботным и счастливым. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
\- Саймон, мне кажется, я…  
\- ...скрыл от нас. Что ты отхватил не одного горячего выпускника, а целых двух!  
Они оба уставились на дверь, из-за которой донеслись слова бойкой блондинки. Парни переглянулись и Саймон ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если я не ошибся в расчётах, то “два горячих выпускника” - это мы. - Саймон помолчал. - Какая жалость, больше ничего не слышу. Слушай, если с экономистом ничего не выйдет, ты обязан поселить её. Оно того стоит, хотя бы ради развлечения.   
Маркус закатил глаза.  
\- Тебя радуют мои мучения, да?

Саймон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Думается мне, что справиться с ней будет куда проще, чем с горячим ботаником, с которым ты связался. Ты уже в него влюбился, а он ещё даже не въехал.   
Маркус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но друг его перебил.  
\- Не-а. Я видел выражение твоего лица, когда он улыбнулся. Блин, да я видел, как на его улыбку смотрели все остальные. Молись, чтобы он был совершенно ничего не замечающим натуралом, иначе этот семестр станет для тебя адом на земле.  
\- Признаю, он… милый, но всего лишь сосед по комнате. Он исчезнет из наших жизней этим летом.  
Саймон поднял повыше паяльную лампу.  
\- Если он окажется геем, скажи только слово, и я сделаю тебе пояс верности.  
\- Что?! Нет. Абсолютно лишнее.  
\- Тебе нельзя спать с соседом.  
\- Я не собираюсь!  
Саймон сузил глаза.  
\- Я тебя знаю. Ты будешь держаться на расстоянии, но как только тебе признаются в ответных чувствах, тебя будет не отлепить.  
Маркус вздохнул.  
\- Я уже пообещал никого не брать под крыло и я точно не собираюсь ни с кем встречаться. Хватит, а?  
\- Ладно, - смягчился Саймон, опуская инструмент. - Но как только ты поймёшь, что теряешь голову и хочешь исправить его жизнь и сделать всё лучше, зови меня, хорошо? Я могу быть злым и страшным волком и выкинуть пацана.   
-Договорились. А теперь помоги мне забрать вещи из машины, чтобы он, наконец, переехал.

Каждый взял по паре коробок. “Многовато книг” - подумал Маркус, охнув от тяжести.  
\- Если я помру, затаскивая это наверх, не спасай меня, - заявил Саймон, пытаясь поудобнее перехватить коробки. - Просто похорони там, где я упаду.  
Добравшись до верхней площадки, они остановились перевести дух, и услышали обрывок разговора.  
\- Слушай, ничего не произойдёт. Разве что лишь в твоём извращённом воображении.  
\- Что там насчёт её извращённого воображения? - Спросил Маркус, опуская коробки у дальней трети чердака.  
\- Ну, знаешь, Коннор жутко бедный и когда его надувной матрас неизбежно сдуется, ему нужно будет где-то спать, и…  
\- Выпьем! - встрял слегка покрасневший Коннор. - Мы должны… сходить в бар. И отметить! Переезд. Моих вещей. Удачный. - Он бросил на блондинку мрачный взгляд. - За мой счёт, потому что я не _настолько_ беден, Хлоя.  
Хлоя пристально посмотрела на него в ответ.  
\- Настолько, Коннор.  
Пока Маркус раздумывал, как правильнее ответить, заговорил Саймон.  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти в бар, а счёт оставить тому, кто первый возьмёт в руки телефон, м-м-м?  
Хлоя склонила голову набок, а затем протянула руку.  
\- Замётано.


	5. Глава 5

\- Ну и где мой “амаретто сауэр”? - надулась Хлоя, укладывая голову на скрещенные руки.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - сочувственно отозвался Коннор, - это же бар; если ты хотела побыстрее получить свой заказ, надо было заказывать пиво.  
Маркус собрался предложить сходить к барной стойке, но тут Хлоя ответила:  
\- Фи, как плебеи вроде вас? Нет уж. - Она настойчиво потыкала Коннора в руку. - Кыш, кыш, кыш! Я хочу вытрясти из бармена свой коктейль.  
Коннор встал с лавки, позволяя Хлое выпорхнуть из кабинки.  
Та оглянулась на своего парня.  
\- Ладненько, посиди с ним, пока меня не будет.  
\- Само собой, - то ли улыбнулся, то ли ухмыльнулся Камски.  
\- Не нужно со мной сидеть, - буркнул Коннор, усаживаясь на своё место. Камски тесно прижал его к себе, и Коннор ойкнул, а Маркус чуть не подавился пивом.  
\- Конечно же нужно, - заверил Коннора инженер, закидывая ему на плечи руку, чтобы удержать поближе.  
Маркус изо всех сил старался прекратить восхищённо пялиться на то, как Коннор заливается краской.  
\- Нам не обязательно сидеть настолько близко, - пробормотал тот, подтягивая поближе свой бокал с другого края стола.  
\- Неужели боишься, что что-нибудь может случиться…. Снова? - Поддразнил его Камски. Инженер наклонился, и, пока парень вертелся, пытаясь сбежать, громко чмокнул его в щёку.  
Маскус переглянулся с Саймоном, который беззвучно спросил: “снова?”, а затем широко распахнул глаза.  
\- Ох, Хлоя! - и Саймон указал куда-то вглубь бара.   
Обернувшись, Маркус увидел, как блондинка скинула чужую руку со своей талии и отступила от угрожающе нависшего над ней мужчины. Он уже было встал, когда на его предплечье легла ладонь Камски.  
\- Коннор разберётся, - пояснил тот, а парень тем временем выскользнул из-за стола.

Маркус потрясённо наблюдал, как стройный первокурсник дёрнул буяна за лодыжку, отчего тот грохнулся на пол, попутно долбанувшись подбородком о табурет. Коннор уверенно переступил через мужика и непринуждённо опёрся о стойку, послав Хлое улыбку.  
Когда мужик вскочил на ноги, Маркус тоже поднялся, желая помочь, но рука Камски снова его удержала.  
\- Поверь мне, у него всё схвачено.  
Правый кулак мужчины должен был прилететь точнёхонько в челюсть Коннору, но вместо этого просвистел в воздухе, из-за чего атакующий едва не потерял равновесие. Хлоя бросилась к ним и устроилась рядом с Камски.  
\- О, теперь он увлёкся, - заговорщически сообщила Хлоя, ухмыляясь и потягивая воду из стакана своего парня.

Мужик продолжал размахивать кулаками, но почему-то постоянно промахивался. Точные удары улетали в молоко. Каждый мощный замах снова и снова проходил мимо цели, отчего буян выглядел неуклюжим пьяницей из анекдотов, а никак не опасным громилой. Иногда он попадал по столам или перегородкам, но в основном просто избивал воздух.  
Коннор продолжал отступать, время от времени извиняясь перед людьми, чьи столы задевал, уклоняясь от ударов. Вскоре он добрался до выхода, и, казалось, ему больше некуда было деться. Но когда мужчина в очередной раз занёс кулак, первокурсник схватил его за руку и, использовав силу его же удара, вышвырнул того на улицу. Затем Коннор быстро захлопнул дверь и, привстав на цыпочки, закрыл верхний замок.  
\- Да, я в баре Вэлборн на улице Мэйсон, и один из посетителей начал здесь драку. - Маркус оторвал взгляд от разворачивающейся перед ним сцены и увидел Камски с телефоном. - Сейчас его выставили за дверь, но он продолжает дебоширить. - На этом он оборвал разговор.   
\- Я так понимаю, счёт на тебе? - спросил слегка запыхавшийся Коннор, вернувшись к их столику. - Ты же первым взял телефон, - пояснил он, потянувшись за своим пивом.

Маркус и Саймон просто молча его разглядывали, как и большинство посетителей.  
\- Если это кажется вам крутым, - заявила Хлоя, наклоняясь вперёд, - то вам стоит посмотреть на него во время секса!  
Саймон и Коннор одновременно поперхнулись пивом. Маркус похлопал Саймона по спине, помогая тому откашляться.  
\- Хлоя! - кашляя, прорычал Коннор. - Какого чёрта?  
Хлоя потянулась к нему и обвила руками его талию.  
\- Ты не можешь на меня злиться. Ты меня только что спас! - Она втащила его в кабинку и он уселся обратно на своё место.  
\- Как ты, ну, это сделал? - Поинтересовался Маркус.  
Коннор тут же вскинул голову и смущённо улыбнулся.  
\- О, ну, какое-то время я вроде как хотел быть полицейским? Вот я и ходил на тренировки лет с пятнадцати на занятия по…  
\- Мой геро-о-о-о-ой!  
\- Нет, Хлоя!.. Фу.  
Коннор вздохнул, смирившись, когда Хлоя резко повернулась и запечатлела на его щеке поцелуй, оставив там блестящий след от помады. Затем она опустила голову ему на плечо, разглядывая его с наигранным обожанием.  
\- Я знала, что ты обязательно меня спасёшь.  
Саймон прервал двусмысленную сцену.  
\- Вы трое… вместе?  
\- Да, - хором подтвердили Хлоя и Камски.  
\- Нет, всё не так! - Твёрдо возразил Коннор, живо взмахнув руками.  
Теперь Маркус совсем запутался.  
\- А как тогда?  
Коннор залпом допил своё пиво, а парочка рядом с ним расхохоталась.  
\- Если оплатишь следующий заказ, я выдам все тайны, - пропела Хлоя.  
Никогда в жизни Маркус не вытаскивал свой кошелёк настолько быстро.

**Author's Note:**

> Игра слов по возможности сохранена)


End file.
